mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Keroro Gunso: Enshū da Yo! Zenin Shūgō
| genre = Action | modes = | ratings = | platforms = Nintendo DS | media = | requirements = | input = }} is a game for the Nintendo DS. It is based on Keroro Gunso the Super Movie. It is a Japanese game that offers playing minigames and eventually defeating the final boss: Kiruru. Minigames Note: After you beat the game once, you can go back and restart, but you will be offered 5 levels instead of just three, although you only have to beat 3 to move on. Running Game The goal of the running game is to reach the end with enough coins and not to get run over. You drag the stylus across the screen repeatedly in whatever direction you choose except backwards. The Face Sliding game The object here is to drag all the panels into the proper order before the time runs out. Jumping Keroro The object of this games is to jump to the top. You hit B to attack and perform a small jump, A to do a normal jump and X to grab onto upward going rockets. Tamama Fishing This is a game where you use Giroro or Keroro as bait and Tamama as the fisher. Fling the stylus across the screen to launch the "bait" and then touch the on-screen arrows to move and move the stylus in a circle to reel in the fish. Try to catch the Great White Shark. Racing game In this game you play as one of the five members of the Keroro Platoon and you ride on a KRR-SP (as seen on volume 8) of a red persuasion. You hold down A to accelerate, hit B to brake, when you hit a power-up box hit X to stop the roulette thing, and hit X again to use either the overheat free jump, speed boost, or the slight overheat removal power-up. Hit R to jump which will fill up your overheat bar a little bit, and hold L to use a speedboost that rapidly fills up your overheat bar. If your overheat bar fills up or you do not make it into the goal on time, you lose. Keroro Mecha Running Game In this game you must play as Keroro in a mecha and dodge obstaclles. He will continuously move forward. He will run if you alternate tapping between the to middle buttons. He will jump if you tap one of the top buttons and jet if you alternate tapping between the two. He will slide if you alternate tapping between the two lower buttons. He will punch if you tap the front button and shield if you tap the back button. Angol Mois will tell you which one to do for the upcoming obstacle. Fighting Game In this game you pick the two members for your team out of Keroro, Tamama, Giroro and Dororo. In the first and second levels you play against the two members you didn't pick. In level 3 you fight two Kiruru clones. In level 4 and 5 you fight two Vipers and the ropes are electrified. Press B to punch, A to jump, A followed B to do an aerial attack, and A while standing next to ropes to bounce off ropes attack. Hit B while behind opponent to grab them and flip them over your head. Hit A while in the corner with your partner in it to switch out. Kururu will appear on one of the sides of the arena (excluding south) and he will generate an energy ball which will temporarily super power your attacks. Keroro, and one of the Kiruru clones special attack requires you to get behind your opponent and hit B, only instead of flipping them over your head they will grab them and jump high in the air, come down and smash the on the ground. Dororo lunges forward and slashs his multiple times. Tamama use his Tamama impact. Giroro lunges through the air and if he hits the opponent he grabs them by the top of their head and smashes them on the ground. The other Kiruru clone flies through the air in a spiral. One of the Vipers fires a shot from his blaster and the other shoots out a sonic blast. Sniper Game In this game you look through a sniper scope to find the designated member of the platoon, in the designated pose. As the levels progress there are more of them in more poses. Kururu Mecha Game In this game the Kururu mecha is used to defend the Hinata household against the Pokopen ultimate death weapon from Volume 12. You have to slide the stylus upward in the desired direction to fire at the little jets, mines and missiles. You use the hands to grab health and more ammo. You can get the basic gun which you always have and has infinite ammo, the machine cannon, the missiles which lives a short lingering explosion, the laser spear which shoots through multiple targets, and the highly powerful sonic blast gun. At the end of the level the death weapon comes and you have to destroy it. Final boss Kiruru/Second form The platoon uses its special attack used to defeat viper to beat Kiruru. First you have to tap back and forth between two panels with Kururu to generate the energy ball, then you have to trace your stylus in an infinity symbol with Tamama to dribble the ball, then repeatedly slide your stylus to the right to run with the ball with Giroro, the hit the button when the moving circle is on top of it to hit Giroro a golf club as Keroro and knock the ball to Dororo where you have to move your stylus in an arc to throw the ball and defeat Kiruru. Multiplayer You can do single or double card multiplayer for some of the games. There are extra power ups in multiplayer mode. Gundam Models You can collect gundam models for 300 coins a piece. There are 64 in total. Sometimes you get doubles which are basically just a waste of coins, although you will have to do so to complete your collection. Category:2006 video games Category:Sgt. Frog Category:Nintendo DS games Category:Nintendo DS-only games Category:Video games based on anime and manga Category:Japan-exclusive video games